Compromettre
by Scarlet Pikachu
Summary: Mirror Mew and Sola have to come to a compromise eventually, will this be it? And if not, will they be able to join forces in order to protect Puccha from a new threat? Let's find out. Rated K for minor swearing.
1. Perplexity

Okay, here's another Sola story. This one will contain many turning points between our beloved Sola and her alter ego Mirror Mew. Enjoy and review.

* * *

Sola was sitting beneath a tree, waiting on her best friend Puccha to show up. The Mew sat there, wiggling her toes. She'd been waiting for awhile now. But she refused to leave the spot; perhaps Puccha had merely gotten distracted.

Weeks had passed since Mirror Mew, her alter ego, had tried to take over once again. The result had been Sola ending up unconscious in an alley, bleeding from a multitude of cuts and scrapes while her body was riddled with bruises. Then someone had found her and brought her home. That someone was Percival; a Granbull who was wise and had once been an astoundingly awesome contest winner that racked up ribbon after ribbon like it was nothing. The male's owner Alan had bandaged her wounds. Sola immediately caught onto the fact that Alan had an immense crush upon her owner Alice. The Mew quickly brought the two together with some of her quick thinking.

And now Alan stopped by Alice's place nearly everyday to visit Alice. Sometimes Sola would watch heir friendship as it blossomed into something more and envy them; if only she could summon up the courage to tell Puccha how she felt about him. The Mew had felt attracted to the Pikachu since the first day she met him. He was the one who had given her the strength to break away from her old ways and start anew. He was the reason she refused to let Mirror Mew's constant tempting lure her into reverting back to the way she'd been. In fact, if anything ever happened to Puccha Sola knew she'd go utterly mad.

She sighed deeply. Her shadow was growing longer as the day wore on. Surely he hadn't forgotten, or had he? She shook her head, refusing to believe that he'd forget about her. They'd always make plans together and rarely did the male forget, only twice had he been late. But today he was running later than usual.

Minutes ticked by and soon Sola grew bored with her feet. She knew she should have brought a book, reading always made time fly by. She heard a snicker in the back of her head. She shut her eyes. _'No, not now,' _she mentally pleaded, but that only made the laugh get louder. A deep peal of laughter that echoed inside her head ensured. She felt the touch, not a physical one, but a mental one, as Mirror Mew stroked her arm.

_"He's not coming, Twain."_ She said, and her eyes betrayed her expression. Instead of looking happy like she usually did, Mirror Mew looked dejected. She was actually forcing her face into a happy expression, but her eyes gave her away.

Sola turned, jerking from her other side's touch. "You're wrong," she said.

Mirror Mew let out a sigh as she shook her head. _"You know I'm not," _she placed a paw against her chest. _"Can't you sense it, that terrible knot in the pit of your stomach? I can, it hurts, knowing that for once he won't come."_

What was she talking about? Since when did she care whether Puccha showed up or not? This was Mirror Mew for Pete's sake!

Sola shook her head, tried to deny the feeling, deny the fact that her other half might be right for a change. But she couldn't, somewhere, deep down she knew Mirror Mew was speaking the truth.

"Why," She began, "why do you care whether he comes or not? You've never been anything but mean, since when do you have feelings for Puccha?" She asked.

Mirror Mew's eyes narrowed. _"I care," _she growled back, _"because I 'do' have a heart, you may find that hard to believe, but it's true. Up until now I've hid how I've felt about him, but that didn't diminish them, it only made them harder to hide. I am part of you! Whether you choose to accept it or not, I do have feelings."_ She sniffed. _"And I . . . I love him too."_

Sola was taken aback. Mirror Mew in love? That was unheard of! "Wh-what, what do you mean you love him? I thought that you-"

_"That I what? That I hated him? That's Taurosshit Twain! Just because I'm not always nice doesn't mean I don't care." _

Sola held out her paws, waving them at her reflection. "I . . ." she let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, I just thought- well, it doesn't matter. If you truly care about him, who am I to argue."

Meanwhile she was thinking to herself, _'Who would have guessed it? Mirror Mew actually has feelings for someone else besides herself. And what's up with her today anyway? She's very . . . abnormal today. But still, I do feel like something's wrong.'_

Mirror Mew sniffed and turned her back upon the Mew. _"I'm glad we finally agree on something. And, I guess I owe you this: I'm sorry about last time, but even if I had known that that fight in the alley would end so badly I would have still done it. That's just how I am sometimes."_

Now this really surprised Sola. Never had her alter ego apologized, even when she'd caused lots of havoc and nearly killed Sola, the other Mew would only sneer and tell her it was her fault. Well, it wasn't a complete apology, but it had to count for something.

"What's with you today? You're being civil for a change; I've never seen you behave so humanly." She said.

Mirror Mew sighed. _"I don't know, lately I've felt as if . . . I don't know. It's like we shouldn't fight so much. It isn't healthy."_ She glanced at her leg, eying a small lighter coloured scar that ran down her thigh. A scar, Sola realized that was left over from the alley fight.

She moved her tail, wrapping it around Mirror Mew's scruffy one. Then she stepped closer and gave her a hug. Mirror Mew stiffened in surprise, normally such an action would provoke her into fighting, but this time . . . she didn't know how to react. She made no move to hug Sola, her expression screwed up and she felt her cheeks flush, never had she been hugged before, at least, not by someone she considered so close.

Sola pulled away after a few more seconds and stared at Mirror Mew. "You okay?" She asked.

The other Mew didn't respond at first, but then she managed a weak smile. _"Yeah, you just caught me off guard."_

"Sorry,"

Mirror Mew shook her head, _"Don't be."_ She then sighed. _"Look, it's getting late; he's not going to show. You'd best start heading home now."_

Sola nodded, and then she was no longer inside her head, she was back beneath the tree. She gazed up at the sky and was shocked to see that it was pitch black and small stars beginning to shine through the darkness. She stood up, brushing the small twigs and leaves from her legs before heading home.

0

When she passed through the Poké-door she was surprised to see Alice sitting in a folding chair sipping some beverage from a cup. The larger female stared at her. "Where's Puccha?" She asked.

"I don't know. He never showed up today." Sola replied and felt the knot in her stomach tighten.

Alice sat her cup down on a table. "He didn't? Oh dear. What if he got lost?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Now Alice," Alan spoke up suddenly as he walked out of the kitchen. "You and I both know that little Pikachu knows his way around town perfectly."

Sola gave a firm nod before greeting the male. "Hello Alan."

"Hey there Sola, it's good to see you." The male replied.

Alice let out a sigh. "I know I shouldn't worry, but still, he didn't meet Sola today. And he always meets her!" She said, emphasizing the 'always' in the sentence.

Alan patted her upon the shoulder. "Hey, now, it'll be alright. I'm going home, if he doesn't show up soon, call me, okay?"

Alice wrung her hands before nodding. "Alright,"

The male smiled before leaving, as the door closed Sola noticed Alice fidget more.

The Mew walked over and patted Alice's leg. "He's right you know, Puccha probably just got sidetracked or somethi-"

Before she'd finished her sentence the Pikachu came barreling through the Poké-door. He stumbled, but caught himself. As he stood up he seemed to be in a daze, but he quickly snapped out of it. "Oh, hey there, what's going on?"

"Puccha!" Both exclaimed in unison, "Where have you been?!"

The Pikachu scratched his head. "I . . . uh, made a new friend today, I'm sorry, I sort of lost track of time and, yeah, sorry." He replied.

Alice scooped him up in her arms. "I was so worried; you stayed out so terribly late."

"Aw, Alice, you worry too much. I'm fine, look." He waved his arms indignantly. "Please put me down."

She complied, albeit a bit grudgingly.

Puccha turned and was promptly tackled by Sola. The Mew wrapped her paws around him. "So, you met a new friend today, what's he like?"

"_She's_ very nice, her name is Gillian." He replied.

Sola stiffened and backed away from the male. She stared at him in disbelief. _'S-s-she?!' _She screamed mentally. Sola stared dumbstruck at the male who, yawned. "I'm sleepy. I think I'll go upstairs and retire for the night, goodnight." He said before heading upstairs.

Inside her head Sola heard Mirror Mew sob. _"This isn't good, Twain! I don't like the sounds of this at all!"_ And all Sola could do was continue to repeat Puccha's words over and over in her head, _'She's very nice, her name is Gillian.'_


	2. Plotting

Okay, I've changed the title since I had no idea what to call it at first. It's now going to be called compromettre which means to compramise or jeopardise.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Sola awoke that morning feeling well, but her mood quickly soured as she remembered what Puccha had said to her the previous night. She shut her eyes. _'Mirror Mew, what do I do?'_ She pleaded.

She saw the Mew give a yawn. _"About what- Oh, That!" _She suddenly began hissing, her mussed fur sticking out as she stomped around in a fury. She occasionally lashed out at the air, as if imagining it to be the very thing that enraged her. _"First," _she snarled, _"we find out exactly what this Gillian bitch looks like." _

Sola nodded, "And then what?"

_"Then, we see what she's doing to him." _

"What makes you think she's doing something?" She asked, curiously.

Mirror Mew stopped her pacing and stood erect, her pale blue eyes filled with hatred. _"Because, didn't you see the way he looked last night? He was in a trance; I'll bet she's brain washing him. Maybe she's some sort of psychic type, maybe she's going to use my darling-"_

"Our darling," Sola interjected.

_"What?"_ The Mew replied blankly.

"You called him your Puccha when he's actually _our_ Puccha."

_"Whatever, it was a slip of the tongue. As I was saying maybe she'll use our darling Puccha for something bad, like murder or breaking into something or she might just-" _Suddenly she gasped and Sola gave her a concerned look. "Yes, what is it?"

The other Mew shook her head. _"I- I can't talk about it right now, but if it is what I think it is, then the worst has yet to happen."_

"What is it?" She asked, but the Mew had already faded from her sight and she was thrust back to the surface.

"Sola, it's breakfast time!" Slice called from downstairs.

The Mew jumped in surprise but quickly got up; leaving the laundry basket she loved and called her bed, and bounded down the stairs.

When she reached the foot of the stairs she headed straight for the kitchen, pulling herself a chair she noticed that Puccha was absent. "Where's Puccha?" She asked.

Alice looked up from her cooking and shrugged, "He must still be asleep, and that's why you shouldn't stay out so late." She replied as she poured more batter into the waffle iron, then she quickly flipped some pancakes in one frying pan before also flipping the hash browns in another. "You want the usual two waffles for breakfast, right?"

"Yes, thank you." She replied. "Oh, and I'm sorry for staying out so late last night, I was just hoping he'd show up, but he didn't." she added.

Alice tensed up and didn't show any sign of relaxing. "I understand. It's not like him to forget about something like that." She paused briefly, ". . . Do you know how long you waited?" She asked.

Sola mentally calculated before answering, "About five hours, why?"

She paused again, giving glancing around before wandering over to the Mew. Speaking in a whisper she said, "Because I have a bad feeling about Puccha's new friend, something wasn't right about him when he came home last night; it was as if he was . . ."

"In a trance," She suggested.

Alice nodded furiously. "Yes, exactly, I don't think his 'friend' is being a good influence."

She straightened up and returned to her cooking.

After awhile, Puccha walked in, his eyes were bright and clear. Sola watched the Pikachu's motions very closely. He appeared fine today, but Sola had always known appearances were deceiving.

The Pikachu pulled up a seat and sat down, he yawned widely before rubbing at his eyes with a paw. As soon as he'd cleared his eyes he gave them a warm smile. "Good morning."

Alice and Sola eyed him closely. The rodent Pokémon fidgeted nervously. "Is something wrong? Is my fur a mess or something?" He asked running a paw across the space between his ears.

Sola opened her mouth to say something, but Alice cut her off. "Of course not, we were just wondering about whether you had a nice nap. You haven't been plagued by nightmares again, have you?"

At the mention of the nightmares Sola shivered. Weeks ago, before Mirror Mew tried to escape; the Pikachu had been tormented by a reoccurring nightmare that he could only describe as containing "pale blue eyes". These eyes, Sola discovered, were the eyes of Mirror Mew. Oddly the Mew had yet to understand how her friend could know about Mirror Mew without having ever met her. To this day the mystery still lingered.

Puccha shook his head. "Nope, it's been clear sailing for me." He replied, grinning sheepishly.

Alice gave him a smile, but as she turned away she gave Sola a look that said, "I'm still suspicious". Sola gave her a curt nod and returned the look.

After a few minutes of silence, Alice set their plates in front of them. "Thirty-two!" Sola cried out. It had become a tradition for the Mew to shout out how many squares were on her waffles since the first day she'd eaten breakfast. Although the number was almost always the same since she rarely ate more than two waffles for breakfast. And then, Sola, being a true gentle-lady cut and ate her waffles in small pieces, chewing them slowly so as to savor the taste.

She gazed at Puccha from the corner of her eyes. The young male was pushing his pancakes around, eyes distant as though he was in a world of his own. Sola gazed at the glass of orange juice sitting before him, concentrating on the orange coloured liquid as if she was summoning a magical vision, but of course, nothing happened.

Alice sat her plate down across from the two. She coughed to get their attention before gesturing to the food. "Aren't you going to eat?" She asked and began eating her hash browns and pancakes without sparing them a second glance.

Puccha and Sola nodded before eating their food. Neither of them bothered to taste the food, it was bland as cardboard to their distracted mouths.

The silence continued for several minutes. All three ate without uttering a sound. Puccha was the one to break the reticent moment; he pushed his chair back and picked up his dishes, setting them in the sink before turning and leaving. Alice wanted to ask him so many questions, but decided against it.

Sola looked at the female. She knew that this was a new side of Puccha, but had Alice seen it before? There was something in her eyes that said she had.

"You've seen him like this before?" Sola asked after she'd finished her food.

Alice paused before nodding. "Yeah,"

"When?"

"A long time ago, back when he was just a Pichu, he became friends with some rude and rowdy Pokémon. You see, he hates me to bring it up, but once he was a very destructive Pokémon. It wasn't his fault though; he was just too curious and had bad influences. He also had a bad tendency to break things."

"What kind of things?"

Alice began counting on her fingers, "A washer, the dryer, three or four vases, a whole lot of things really, but none of it was really his fault. Like I said, there were these two Rattata and they would invite him to hang with them. Then they'd break into houses or steal something, all with Puccha in tow. Some of the neighbors called me and mentioned Puccha's involvement. I wanted to deny it immediately, but I had seen him change bit by bit after days of hanging around with them. That evening I confronted him and forbid him to hang around with them. After awhile the rodents disappeared without a trace. He returned back to normal not long after that." She stopped, musing something around in her mind before speaking again. "He's older now and has more rights to make his own decisions, but still, I don't want him falling in with the wrong crowd again. He's too innocent to be used by others again."

Sola felt her alter ego touch the back of her mind before whispering, _"That's why we've got to look out for him, Twain. If we don't," _The Mew felt her shudder. Mirror Mew immediately became silent and gave her a shove.

"What if I follow him?" She asked.

Alice blinked. "Excuse me, what did you just say?"

"I said: what if I follow him? You know, secretly, so he doesn't know I'm watching."

The human bobbed her head in agreement. "That just might work." She leaned forward. "But you must promise me that if his new friend is using him you'll get him as far away from her as you can."

Sola gave her a look that screamed of malice and for a second she looked as fierce as Mirror Mew. "My pleasure," she said slyly.


	3. Compromettre

Here's the last chapter of Compromettre. I hope you enjoyed this story, I know I enjoyed writing it. This might be the last Sola story I write for awhile, but have no fear, there will be more.

* * *

Mere seconds after she had agreed to spy on him secretly, said Pikachu stuck his head inside the door. "Hey, I'm going outside, okay?"

Both females wanted to say no, but they forced themselves to nod.

"Sure thing sweetie," Alice replied.

"Fine with me," Sola said.

Puccha's eyes went from Sola to Alice before he turned and left.

Sola felt a little bit dishearted, but Alice patted her on the head before nudging her towards the door. "Okay now, follow him, and make sure he stays safe."

The Mew nodded firmly. "You can count on me." And with that she bounded after the Pikachu, leaping through the Poké-door in one swift movement.

00

Once she was outside, Sola froze, her eyes darted left and right before a brief glimpse of yellow fur caught her eye as it disappeared around a corner. _'There he goes.' _She thought right before she chased after him.

She rounded the corner, and almost crashed into the male. She scurried behind a trashcan, barely escaping his suspicion. The male looked around before shrugging and continuing onward. She crept out from behind the can and watched him as he walked. He walked, almost as if he was being directed, and as Sola watched him she felt dread well up in her chest. Surely he was under a spell.

Puccha turned another corner and she shook her head. _'Where's he going to?'_

She rounded the bend, albeit slower so as to avoid bumping into him again. She realized it was a dead end and quickly scrambled up a wall in order to evade being seen, she pulled herself up and onto a tall window frame. She sat down and what she saw made her eyes grow wide with shock.

Puccha was standing before a well kempt female Pikachu. The female's eyes glittered with contempt as she eyed the male.

She made certain she was within hearing distance so that she could eavesdrop on what they were saying. Leaning forward she began to listen in on the two.

"Hello Puccha," the female said. Her voice was sultry with a hint of malice. She walked in a circle around the male, as if she were a Luxray preparing to pounce.

Sola stiffened, what was this female planning? In the back of her head she felt Mirror Mew panic. _"Oh no," _she whimpered. _'What?' _Sola shot back, but Mirror Mew only motioned for her to watch.

"It's nice to . . . " he gulped, "see you too, Gillian." Puccha's entire body was stiff and he appeared to be terribly nervous. His wide black eyes followed her every movement and Sola could tell he didn't want to be anywhere near the female.

Gillian seemed to notice his hesitance and quickly made a 'cute' gesture. The Charm attack instantly took effect and Puccha was left dazed.

Sola's mouth dropped open. She did have him under a spell, the bitch was no good!

Gillian placed her paws on her hips and winked at the male. _'Attract?' _Sola wondered. _"Yes, that was an Attract, but keep on your toes, Twain, I think she's about to-" _The conversation was cut off as soon as they saw Gillian reach out and brush against him. Both stifled screams of rage.

"_Twain, you've got to stop her!" _Mirror Mew screamed.

'_I'm on it,' _She replied mentally. She leapt down, her paws thudding on the concrete below as she landed. "Get away from him!" She shouted.

Gillian blinked her black eyes at the Mew in surprise before composing herself; she placed an arm around the dazed Pikachu's shoulder before glaring at her. "Says who?"

"Me," Sola replied, she hissed at the female threateningly.

The electric type smirked venomously and let her paw fall down, brushing the male's tail. "Make me."

The sight of Gillian touching her best friend's body in such lewd ways made Sola's blood boil. With a loud screech she threw herself upon the female, paws swiping at her.

Gillian was thrown off balance, but quickly shoved the Mew off and regained her footing before shocking Sola with her electricity. Sola winced, but the other female's attack was weak. She tackled her once more, slamming her fist against the female's side and landing a blow before Gillian shoved her off.

Gasping the female suddenly smirked. She then shocked Sola once more, but this time when it stopped Sola couldn't move. _'Paralysis!' _She realized too late.

Gillian smirked and straightened her fur before leaning over and sneering in the Mew's face. "I think I'll hurt your friend over there, after all, you did hurt me, and it's only fair to hurt him as well. And besides," she smirked, "I have a feeling you like him, so this will work out perfectly." With that she wandered over towards said male. "Oh, Puccha," she cooed evilly.

"_Do something, Twain!"_ Mirror Mew shouted. Sola was fighting as hard as she could but she couldn't move. _'I . . . I can't.' _She replied sadly. She felt Mirror Mew pat her on the side before she whispered, _"Then let me help him instead."_

'_How?'_ She asked, weakly.

"_Embrace my presence, I promise I won't hurt him, but I will help you both out."_

She shook her head, even though Mirror Mew had behaved more humanly the day before she wasn't certain if she could really trust her yet. _'No! I know you, once you are out you'll take over and head straight for some pills!'_

As Gillian approached the still dazed male Mirror Mew grew desperate. _"No, I promise I won't. I'll just hurt her, afterwards you can take over. I swear on my love for him I won't pull anything!"_

Sola felt a growing suspicion. Was she really going to give into her alter ego? She didn't have any other options. _'You swear?'_

"_I swear!"_

'_Okay then, I'll relinquish control this once.' _She shut her eyes, and embraced the Mew, as she did she felt herself pushed gently to the back of her mind.

"_You won't regret this, Twain," _she promised.

As soon as Mirror Mew hit the surface she spasmed, she stood up, shaking off the paralysis as if it had been nothing. When the Mew's eyes opened they were pale blue. She was swift in movement; this had to be done just right. She ran after the Pikachu.

Gillian reached out, a paw grabbing hold of Puccha's arm roughly The male winced slightly at her touch, but remained rooted to his place. "Hey there," she said, hiding her other paw behind her back, she raised it then, preparing to strike the male.

Mirror Mew snuck up beside her and grasped her arm before twisting it behind the female's back. Gillian let out a small pained sound and turned her attention upon the Mew, coming face to face with a grinning Mew who twisted her arm even more. "Your fight is with me," she hissed.

Gillian gulped, the Mew's eyes had gone hard and she was almost acting like a separate being entirely. "Who are you?" She whimpered.

Mirror Mew tutted before shoving her away while still holding Gillian by the arm, she slammed the Pikachu's front half into a wall. "The name is Mirror Mew, and don't ever forget it, bitch." With that she jerked the females arm upward even more.

"Stop it that hurts!" Gillian cried out.

The female smirked. "Oh, really?" She grabbed the other arm, twisting it just as roughly before turning her so she was facing towards the only way out. "You see that exit?" Mirror Mew hissed.

Gillian nodded, "Y-yes."

"I'd advise that you used it and never showed your skanky face around Puccha again. Otherwise," She twisted Gillian's arms until they made small popping sounds, "things will get pretty ugly. You got that?"

The Pikachu nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Go then." And with that she released her hold on the female's arms. Gillian ran like a Zubat out of hell. As soon as she was out of sight Mirror Mew smiled. She then shut her eyes. _"I kept my end of the bargain, Twain."_ She said as she walked past the Mew, gently shoving her forward. _"Now I hope you'll understand that even though we don't always see eye to eye, we still have some things in common." _Sola nodded before embracing the Mew once more, this time Mirror Mew didn't flinch, in fact, she even embraced Sola back.

"Thanks."

As soon as she'd taken over Sola noticed Puccha idling in one place. The dazed look was gone from his eyes and he was staring at her as if he had no idea what he was doing there.

She reached out, placing a paw upon the male's arm. "You okay, Puccha?" She asked. The male gave her a funny look. "Sola, how'd I get here?"

"_She did have him in a trance!"_ Mirror Mew shouted in outrage. Sola nodded in agreement. _'Yup, looks like you were right.'_

"Don't you remember?" She said as she quickly made up a story. There was no use in him knowing how close he'd come to getting scarred for life. "We were playing tag and you were it, well you ran down this alley and hit your head accidently. There's no bump or anything, you must have been lucky. Yes, not a single mark on you."

Puccha listened to her, taking in every detail she fed him. He had no reason to think she was making the whole thing up, so he bought it hook, line, and sinker. "Oh, okay, that makes sense."

Sola smiled warmly. "You want to head on home now?"

The male shook his head. "No way! I want to play some more, in fact, you're it!" He said as he tagged her. He then turned and bounded away, laughing happily.

Sola smiled and let him get a head start. _'Mirror Mew,' _She called.

"_Yes, what do you want, Twain?"_ The other Mew replied.

'_Thank you. I never thought we'd get so close.'_

A snicker, _"You're more than welcome, Twain."_

"Hey Sola!" Puccha called from a distance, snapping her out of her reverie. "What?" She called back.

"Aren't you going to try and tag me back?" He replied.

"Oh! Yeah, of course I am!" She responded as she took off after him.

In the back of her mind she heard a sweet sound, it was the sound of Mirror Mew laughing as she frolicked along with them inside the recesses of Sola's mind.


End file.
